


Nightmares of the Lion and the Rabbit

by siyeonnugget



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dark Magic, Demons, Major time skips, Multiple Generations, Nightmares, Rituals, Royalty, Spirits, little bit of murder, more like sacrifice though, paranormal stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonnugget/pseuds/siyeonnugget
Summary: It had all started with one jealous step-sister. A darkness surrounded her after the death of her father, forcing it to take control of her and kill the most innocent of them all.When the innocent's blood is shed, the darkness is never quenched. Following them for generations until she is found.
Kudos: 6





	1. Deja Vu - 1

A long, long time ago. During the times of Kings and Queens playing the game of kill or be killed. Two kingdoms merged in a marriage of love instead of arrangements. Both had lost their spouses and had understood one another. Of course, there was a backlash from the villages. Even then, the new royal couple was able to fix their subjects, both able to work through any and all problems their now much larger kingdom experienced. 

Not once did they ever experience famine, nor did they ever experience war. They had figured out everything together. 

The Queen was a gentle one, raising her daughters the way she was raised. Her heart was full of love and that was all she could give. However, she was not easily swayed by anyone. She knew when to rule with an iron fist and made sure to pass that along. She was known as Queen Bora. 

Her previous marriage had been arranged with a man who wanted nothing but war after war for his people. After he perished in battle, the kingdom looked to their Queen who had quickly changed their rules, shifting the kingdom for the better. 

All while raising her daughters. 

Her daughters were beautiful as they were smart. Both knew the ins and outs of the kingdom, adored by all. 

Yoohyeon, the eldest of the two had a softer spot for animals, exploring and understanding the world as an animal would. She had compassion for the creatures big and small, understanding that without them, they would not be alive. She learned compassion towards people, later on, learning that they were important as well as the animals from her mother. 

The youngest, Mikyong, or as her sister called her, Miki, had spent her time with the royal mages. She had been born under a blue moon, which to them had meant she was given special powers. To which the mages were correct. She harnessed the power of the moonlight, able to find light in the darkest of places. 

The new King that had been married had brought his own daughter, Minji. She was older than the two and had been quite excited about the merge. Her mother had died when she was younger from a cold and had left her without a mother for the longest time. 

The Queen had taken her in, raising her just like she would if she had been her own. She taught her everything, the castle layout, the kingdom maps, everything. She would chat with her about her worries at night if she couldn’t sleep. Minji had felt as if she finally found a mother. 

During the winter months, the King had fallen ill, claiming to have just a small cough. Immediately he was taken from the castle and everyone separated from him. 

“Father is ill,” Minji whispered as she set her things on the spare bed. Yoohyeon and Mikyong looked at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes. 

“I am sure he will overcome this.” Yoohyeon smiled. “The mages have a healer, do they not?” She asked Miki. 

“Gahyeon is still in training. But I am sure she can try.” Miki had given her eldest stepsister a warm smile, allowing her to feel welcome in their new chambers. 

The three mages had gone in to see the King with the help of appointed doctors. The Queen paced up and down the hall, her gown trailing behind her as she worried. Her thoughts ran through, all of them worrying her to no end. 

“Your majesty.” Siyeon, the eldest of the mages, spoke. 

“How is he?” She asked. 

“Not well… Handong feels his spirit slowly leaving. Gahyeon has attempted, but…” She explained. “We’ve lit candles and made a path for him to leave peacefully if he so chooses.” 

“Are you sure this is all you can do?” The Queen whispered. 

“It is up to him now.” 

Over the course of the next three days, the King had declined in health. His passing being at night with his wife right by his side. The entire kingdom mourned his death, his portrait hung throughout the kingdom. A statue made in his honor stood as a reminder of how unified they had become. 

The princesses had mourned the king as well, Minji feeling the brunt of it the most. She had now lost both parents and had been considered an orphan. However, the Queen made sure to keep her in the palace. 

“She cannot be royalty. Her bloodline can continue as a duchess.” One of the councilmen spoke. 

“So be it, but she lives as my daughter. I will not have her cast out into the kingdom like yesterday’s mess.” The Queen spoke. 

Minji had heard everything, feeling a resentment built in her heart towards Yoohyeon and Miki. They were next in line now instead of her. 

“Where is Yoohyeon?” Minji had found Miki in the courtyard, looking over the different plants and tiny animals that lived there. 

“I think she went for her lessons.” The younger had answered her before tending to the flowers again. Minji watched her for a moment, seeing that she was barely even ten. She would never take the throne… Ever. 

“What kind of flowers are these?” Minji asked, looking at the bizarre plant. 

“Strelitzia.” Miki had answered. 

“Such a big word… Who taught you?” Minji chuckled as she watched the younger girl fixing a few of the stems. 

“Siyeon.” She smiled. “I am under their training.” 

“Oh?” Minji asked her. 

“Yes. Mother says that if I abdicate the throne, she will still love me and accept me in her arms and family.” Miki gave the older girl the biggest smile, happy with her thoughts. “But she also said that I have time to think about it. My magic has time to grow and mature under their eyes.” She further explained, causing the older girl to be shocked with her words. 

“Mikyong.” Another voice captured their attention, causing them to turn and face the owner of the voice. A woman stood there, long dark hair flowing behind her, watching them with a small smile on her face. “It is time for your training.” 

“Coming Siyeon,” Miki whispered. She looked to her step-sister, seeing her eyes still fixed on the mage. “I will see you at dinner. Maybe we can play after?” She whispered before hugging her tightly. 

As she ran towards the older girl, Minji watched her. The younger girl was quick to reach out and grab her hand. 

“Mikyong!” Minji called out. Both of them stopped, looking towards her. “What do the flowers mean?” She asked. 

“Immortality and freedom,” Siyeon answered. “She hasn’t learned what the flowers mean yet.” She explained while looking down at the little girl. 

“Do they really?” Minji asked.

“The Queen wanted them planted here after her first husband passed for their very meaning. Mikyong has been drawn to them ever since.” Siyeon explained. “Now if you’ll excuse us. We are losing daylight.” She bid the oldest princess goodbye, leading the youngest through the corridors of the palace. “I sense something about her.” 

“She is sad her father died.” Mikyong frowned. “Mother says we need to be there for her.” She added. 

“As you should…” Siyeon whispered. She knew it was something more than just the loss of her father. The loss of a father does not bring a dark aura around. She would need to consult with Handong in order to find out exactly what was hanging around her.


	2. Deja Vu - 2

Handong had never felt such a strong dark aura before. She shuttered immediately at the feeling. It was almost as if all the warmth in her own body had been taken from her and all of the happiest memories she ever experienced were replaced with anger and sadness. She surrounded herself with her own magic, protecting herself as she walked in. 

“Who are you?” Minji asked her. 

“Handong, I am a mage with Siyeon.” She explained. “The Queen asked for me to visit you and see to help.” She whispered. 

Minji gave her an odd look of confusion. How could this mage help her? Why would she help her? 

“I hope you do not find my words in any way painful, but I do not understand why you are here.” Minji scoffed. 

“You have lost someone dear to you. She is worried that you will surround yourself with such thoughts.” Handong explained. 

It had been futile to even try and get her to open up. Handong had left after long hours of trying to fix the aura, only for her to leave long after the sun had set. Her magic had been exhausted, and she felt drained. 

“What is it?” Gahyeon was the first to find her in the palace halls, everything about her screamed that she was exhausted. 

“She has accepted the darkness into her heart. It is more than we could ever realize.” She whispered. 

“We need Siyeon to see her.” The younger mage muttered. Handong reached out, grabbing onto her robes tightly. 

“Siyeon will exhaust her magic trying to chip away at what is consuming her. The princess must let go before we can begin to help.” She warned.

Yoohyeon hadn’t seen much of Minji, only of their younger sister as the days had gone on. She would talk with her, giggling about the various things that had gone on during the day. 

“Watch.” Miki smiled as she moved her hands, summoning her magic to light up their dark bedroom. 

“You’ve gotten so much stronger…” Yoohyeon whispered. 

“Siyeon has been teaching me so many things. I am finally able to do this.” She stood up from her bed, opening the curtain to allow the moonlight to flood their room. She used the light from the moon to strengthen her magic, her hands glowing a pure white as she concentrated. 

“Do not overwhelm yourself,” Yoohyeon warned the younger girl. 

The older watched as her younger sister had created a little patch of flowers on the windowsill. Both of them were shocked that she had been able to create a little patch of what seemed like vine flowers. 

“That is very much new,” Miki whispered. 

The two got closer, examining the flowers. 

“You created flowers from the moonlight,” Yoohyeon whispered. 

“I did.” She smiled. 

Siyeon was in awe of her work but still scolded her for being unsupervised. Warning her that such a burst of magic could have killed her if she wasn’t careful. But despite everything, she was happy that she had been able to conjure up such a plant. 

“I think we can call them Moonflowers.” Siyeon smiled. 

“Really?” She gasped. 

“Yes, a flower that blooms in the night.” She whispered as she examined the now closed buds as the sun hit them. “Representing blossoming… Even in the darkest of times.” 

Over the next few seasons, Minji had hidden from her step-siblings, choosing to grow her resentment towards them. She knew that Yoohyeon was being trained as the next queen, and knew that Miki was on her way to be a successful mage. She had no plans for the throne and did not wish for it if Yoohyeon was already on her way. 

By the time of Miki’s thirteenth birthday, a celebration throughout the castle. She had been present during the day, spending most of her time with her sister as she hadn’t seen her for a week straight. 

“Are you excited to celebrate the day of your birth?” Yoohyeon smiled. 

“Very.” She giggled as she hugged her older sister tightly. 

“Mother hasn’t seen you all month.” Yoohyeon chuckled as they walked to the throne room. 

The Queen had been busy preparing for her day, multiple servants and maids decorating the castle just for her. She smiled when she saw her, immediately running towards her. 

“Mother!” Miki smiled, tackling her into a tight embrace. The Queen was quick to hold her tightly, holding her as if it would be the last time. She hadn’t seen her daughter in over a month and she treasured her moments with her. 

“My sweet Mikyong.” Queen Bora whispered. “How I’ve missed you.” She held her daughter’s cheeks, smiling at her. “You’ve grown in this past month.” 

“Barely.” She answered with a simple smile. 

Miki had gone missing yet again, giggling to herself as she made her way outside to enjoy the moonlight instead of sitting inside a stuffy dining hall. 

“Mikyong will actually not be joining us tonight, as she made plans with the moon.” Queen Bora chuckled, earning small laughs from her guests. “May she live a long and healthy life.” She smiled as she held her glass up for everyone to do the same. 

“Here, here.” The guests smiled. 

Minji watched as everyone had dined, not one care in the world about anything. Not even for the young princess herself and how she wasn’t even at the table with them. She watched as the Queen entertained her guests with ease, able to keep their attention as if her late husband hadn’t even been the love of her life as she had claimed. 

She felt a pain in her chest. She excused herself before it had gotten worse, standing in the dimly lit corridor to gather her thoughts and emotions. She knew what it was. She knew the darkness was going to overpower her if she didn’t keep her own emotions in check. 

Laughter filled her ears, causing her to look up with tears streaming down her face. She took the few steps across the hall, looking out the empty window to see Mikyong playing with what seemed like spirits. But they were fully white, lit perfectly… And strictly night animals to Minji’s understanding. 

“May you live… A long… And healthy life Miki.” Minji whispered. “I hope the mages can take good care of you.” She sighed. “I love you very much, and wish nothing but good things for you.” 

She felt the darkness overwhelming her and hurried away from them before she could do anything she would regret. 

Yoohyeon was quick to notice that there was another missing, and had set off to find her. She wandered the halls until she stumbled across her, seeing her gripping a table edge. 

“Minji, are you well?” Yoohyeon called out to her, waiting for an answer. 

“I am not,” Minji whispered.


End file.
